Abducted Titans
by mah29732
Summary: Nightwing hasn't been receiving any contacts from his old Teen Titans crew when he was known as Robin. So, instead he runs right into Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Kevin of Alien Force for help search for his team mates.
1. Calling Alien Force

Abducted Titans

Chapter 1: Calling Alien Force

It was a simple night drive for Kevin Levine who was at the wheel of the car with Gwen at the shotgun seat and Ben falling asleep in the back of the car.

"So it seems like your cousin still sleeps like a baby, doesn't he?" asked Kevin to Gwen as he noticed Ben sucking his thumb in the back of the car.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have good sleeping habits" replied Gwen.

But before Kevin could make another remark against Ben a motorcycle behind the car was speeding up quite fast right behind them. Which irked Kevin quite a bit.

"Get your cousin up!" ordered Kevin to Gwen, "Because I think we got company here!"

"Get up!" shouted Gwen.

"What's with you two?" asked Ben.

"I think we got company" replied Kevin as he showed Ben the mirror of a strange man in a motorcycle catching right up toward them.

"So, this guy wants to play rough?" asked Kevin as he began to put his foot on the peddle, "Let's see how fast you can really go!"

"Slow down!" called the man in the motorcycle, "I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Who does this guy think he really is?" asked Ben as he noticed the strange man in the motorcycle was trying to catch up to the car.

"I think it's time for you to go hero?" replied Gwen.

Ben then turns toward his Omnitrix and switches his new selection of alien heroes to Jetray and immediately turns into the targeted alien. Ben, as Jetray then got out onto the roof of the car and noticed that the man in the motorcycle was wearing some sort of a strange suit and a mask. But Ben soon finds out that he was dealing with someone else as the man leaped out of his motorcycle right onto the roof of the car with some sort of a fighting rod.

"I don't know what the heck you are" said the masked man as he began to swing around his fighting rod, "but I know your kind took my friends away!"

"Say what?" asked Ben to which the man began to try to strike him with his fighting rod.

Finally the masked man managed to hit Ben, sending him to the front of the car which made driving for poor Kevin quite difficult.

"Get out of the way, you're blocking my view!" cried Kevin to Ben.

"Well it's not my fault!" replied Ben who immediately flew right up, and grabbed the masked man sending him right off the car and right onto the ground to which Kevin then pressed down on the breaks.

The car carrying both Gwen and Kevin swerved right off the road, but the fight between Ben and the masked man continued. To which the masked man then gave Ben a good kick sending him flying right into the air. But Ben held his ground, as he managed to prevent himself from landing hard on the ground.

"What's your problem?" asked Ben.

"I'm looking for the rest of the Teen Titans, my old friends that I have lost contact with quite recently, but since I have noticed a strange creature like you here I figured you could be behind their disappearance!" replied the mask man.

"And just who the heck are you anyway?" asked Ben.

"The name is Nightwing, but I think you won't get a chance to know me even more" replied Nightwing.

Nightwing then charged right at poor Ben, who had no idea that Nightwing was formerly known as Robin around these parts. A knock right in the head by Nightwing's fighting rod really gave poor Ben quite a headache, in spite of still being in the form of Jetray.

"Say, that really hurt!" cried Ben to which the then swooped down at Nightwing and gave him a good punch, "Now see how you like it!"

"I think we better help Ben out" said Gwen to Kevin as he managed to gain control of his car.

"Who does this freak think he really is?" asked Kevin referring to Nightwing.

"I don't know, but somehow he looks familiar from somewhere" replied Gwen.

"Who cares" said Kevin as he got out of the car and grabbed the metal barriers that were near the road to which Kevin quickly used his powers to become that metal.

Kevin then immediately joined Ben who was having some trouble. Before Nightwing could tell what was going on, after he managed to knock Ben down, Kevin came right into the scene and gave poor Nightwing a good punch sending him crashing right into a tree.

"You think you can just pop up like this and try to take us on?" asked Kevin.

"Wait, he said something about members of the Teen Titans missing?" replied Ben as he stopped Kevin from going a step further.

"What do you mean, who the heck are these Teen Titans you speak of?" asked Kevin, "All I see here is some weirdo coming out of nowhere, jumping on us and we just kicked his butt."

"You three have to listen to me" replied Nightwing who was injured from the surprise attack by Kevin, to which Ben immediately changed back into his normal human self which surprised Nightwing, "you must be Ben Tennyson, right? Sorry that I didn't know that before, thought you were one of those aliens whom abducted my old team."

"Wait, if you saying who you are, were you known as Robin around these parts?" asked Ben.

"Yes" replied Nightwing who sat down to which Ben, Kevin and Gwen gathered with him, "I have been worried about losing contact with my original team of Teen Titans. So I often kept tabs on Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. Yet recently, I have lost contact with them all quite mysteriously as when I have been hearing reports of strange alien craft in the region."

"Ben, Kevin, don't you get it, this must be the same aliens we dealt with when we were trying to find Grandpa" interrupted Gwen.

"Actually, I believe we encountered one of these aliens you speak of back when the Titans were still the Titans" said Nightwing.

The scene then switches back at least five years ago, where members of the Teen Titans are chasing down a mysterious being which was able to change itself into any substance it touched.

"Come on, we're right on its trial!" cried Robin as he was chasing the strange creature down.

"Can we rest?" asked Cyborg as he was quite well out of breath.

"I'm sure we can finally catch up with it" added Beast Boy who was also quite tired, along with also forgetting about what happen with Terra being quite busy with fighting this mysterious creature.

The scene quickly then changes back with Nightwing, Ben, Gwen and Kevin where Kevin was helping to tow Nightwing's motorcycle to the directions he was given to a secret location in Jump City.

"So what happen with your encounter with this alien as what it seems to be?" asked Kevin who was at the wheel of the car while Nightwing was resting in the back with Ben.

"I'll tell you later when we reach our destination" replied Nightwing.


	2. Story of a Highbreed Scout?

Chapter 2: Story of a Highbreed Scout?

After the encounter with Nightwing, thinking that Ben Tennyson was the culprit who abducted his teammates from the old Teen Titan clique. Nightwing continued to give Kevin directions to where his hideout in Jump City was located.

"So tell us more about your fight with that strange creature?" asked Gwen to Nightwing.

"Well, it seemed quite odd to encounter such a creature like this" replied Nightwing.

The scene then switches back five years ago, where Starfire and Raven are furiously fighting the strange creature. To which, the strange creature had used its powers to change itself into pure steel which made it quite difficult for Starfire's starbolts to take it down. Even Raven's powers were no match for the creature, even if Raven was able to grab it, the creature always managed to be one step ahead of her. As Raven managed to temporary subdue the creature, Robin came right into the scene and gave the creature a good kick sending it crashing into some empty crates nearby.

"I think we finally got it!" stated Robin who was quite confident.

But Robin's confidence died, when the creature rose up not-so-scratched up after the fight with Starfire and Raven.

"Ah man!"cried poor Cyborg who really thought Starfire and Raven could handle the creature.

The creature then changed its hands into metal steel blades, and began to slice at Robin, and the rest of his team who did their best to dodge the blades. Beast Boy then leaped right into the battle, as he changed himself into a large spinosaurus, and used the large lizard's head to smash right into the creature, and then swinging the tail at it, sending the creature crashing into several abandon rooms of the building where they were fighting the creature.

"I'm sure that got it" said Robin as Beast Boy changed back into his normal self.

"I think my head hurts from that" said Beast Boy who was a bit dizzy.

But Beast Boy's efforts proved little help to the battle, as the same creature came rushing back at the Titans with quite fast speed. Like a bulldozer, the creature smashed through the Titans, to which Starfire managed to save Robin, Beast Boy changing himself into a hawk, and Raven being able to lift Cyborg to safety.

"Man, who or what does this guy think he really is?" asked Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon.

Cyborg then began to blast away at the creature who turned around not noticing Cyborg's prepared attack. The sonic blast from Cyborg's cannon sent the creature tumbling down to the ground, but the creature was able to recover from the attack.

"It's still not giving up?!" cried Robin.

"Maybe I can try to communicate to it" replied Raven as she began to meditate, "cover me."

"Oh great, now it's just us four against whatever that is!" cried Cyborg as he kept on firing at the strange creature.

As Raven began to meditate, while her teammates were protecting her from the creature, Raven could see that this creature came from a strange spaceship of some sort. The spaceship was from an unknown origin to her, and noticed that the creature was being given orders by other creatures that looked similar to it. Along with smaller lesser creatures, acting as if they were worker bees for the creature they were fighting.

"Raven, it's coming your way!" cried Robin who interrupted her meditation.

Raven then used her powers, as the creature attempted to turn its hand into an metal axe trying to smash Raven as if the creature could tell Raven was trying to find something out about it, that didn't want the rest of the Titans to know about. Raven eventually gained power over the creature, and used her powers to throw it against the wall, and then also through the ceiling of the building, smashing the creature down again on the ground.

"I think she got it" said Beast Boy.

"I'm afraid not" said Starfire as she noticed the same creature slowly trying to get up, "but she weakened it."

"Well, let's weaken it some more then?!" ordered Cyborg as he setup both sonic cannons that were installed in his arms and began to fire at the creature.

Starfire then joined in with Cyborg, and began to throw a fury of starbolts at the creature, which the creature was unable to change into any sort of substance. The Titans could hear a scream coming from the creature, quite a hyper sound, so unfamiliar to them, as if this creature were quite literally from another world. Eventually, the creature quickly disavowed into nothing thinking that the Titans were victorious at whatever it was, when really the creature made an escape to report back. Ben was quite intrigued about the creature, but as he was about to ask a question, Kevin had already arrived back at the hideout Nightwing had given Kevin directions to.

"I think this is what you have fought" said Ben as Gwen handed him over some footage of their encounter of a Highbreed commander.

"What the heck is that creature?" asked Nightwing as he looked at the footage from the camera Gwen had captured.

"We're actually looking for my grandfather Max Tennyson, he said he was investigating these aliens known as the Highbreed" replied Ben.

"So are you really apart of some group looking into these creatures?" asked Nightwing.

"Actually, Grandpa Max was a Plumber who was investigating on the very creatures that your teammates may have fought five years ago" replied Ben.

"So just what were your teammates doing before you noticed they were missing?" asked Kevin to Nightwing.

"I'm not really sure" said Nightwing, "that's why I need your help to retrace their steps."

"Well, if your old teammates were taken by the same aliens my grandfather was investigating, I think it's a worth a shot here" said Gwen.

But before Nightwing could get to that, an alarm rang out through his hideout as there was quite some trouble brewing in downtown Jump City.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin.

"Trouble, and I think since you three are here, I could use a helping hand" replied Nightwing.

But as the four were about to find whatever was causing the trouble, Nightwing was going to receive a shock of his life, that an old foe of his was going to show up. A more familiar foe, indeed he would certainly face.


	3. Slade And The Forever Knights

Chapter 3: Slade And The Forever Knights

Kevin immediately got into the driver's seat of the car, with Gwen and Ben also following him into the vehicle. Kevin then immediately then began to follow Nightwing whom was on his motorcycle to the area of where the call for help was ringing out in Jump City. But as the four were about to reach their destination, Nightwing was going to receive a surprise of his life though not as something big as a surprise as what the Tennysons would suspect.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here!" cried a dock worker as he was hurrying his fellow workers out of the way.

Suddenly Slade's usual robotic ninjas came into the scene and began to blast through the work station of the dockyard workers in search of a specific target Slade had instructed them to acquire. But as they were making their way through the docks, Nightwing, along with his new allies showed up on the scene.

"Who the heck are these guys?" asked Kevin to Nightwing.

"They're Slade's minions" replied Nightwing as he readied his fighting rod ready for battle.

"Time to go hero" replied Ben as he changed his Omnitrix to the alien Echo and immediately changed himself into the small alien.

"Don't forget to save some for me!" added Kevin as he noticed a metal bar of some sort on the docks and began to acquire its substance.

As Nightwing was about to fight Slade's minions, he was a bit curious to how Kevin acquired that power. It was quite well apparent it was the same sort of power which the mysterious creature he had fought five years earlier had. But he didn't have time to ask Kevin questions, as he went onto bashing Slade's minions whom were quite numerous in strength. Ben, as Echo then began to multiply himself into at least five more of the same alien to help out Nightwing and began to fire shockwaves at Slade's minions causing quite heavy damage among them. But as Gwen was about to join the three in battle, she noticed a mysterious figure in the distance prepared to run away from the scene.

"Stop right there!" cried Gwen as the mysterious figure then began to notice that Slade's minions were losing the battle.

Gwen used her powers and sped up with the mysterious figure who was fleeing from the scene. Yet she was unaware that she was really chasing down Slade, Nightwing's old arch nemesis.

"I'm going to need some help over here!" cried Slade as he was on his communicator, trying to contact some of his mysterious benefactors which his minions were working for.

Slade turned one corner and then realized he was trapped like a rat. He then turned around and noticed Gwen standing quite firm preparing to take him down.

"So, you must be Nightwing's new ally here to stop me?" asked Slade as he took out his own fighting rod preparing to fight with Gwen.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Gwen as she began to float up with using her powers preparing to face Slade.

"You and your friends are making a big mistake in trying to see if you can stop me and my new clients here" replied Slade.

"Just who the heck are you working for anyway?" asked Gwen.

"Let's just say they're just out of this world" replied Slade as he then charged right at Gwen.

Slade then charged right at Gwen, trying to get her a good kick, but Gwen managed to use her powers, and grabbed Slade's leg and slammed him right against the wall. He then quickly managed to recover from the attack and make another charge, this time however, Kevin managed to see what was happening and grabbed Slade.

"Picking on a girl?" asked Kevin, "I don't think that's quite sporting of you."

Kevin then gives Slade a good punch with using his powers sending Slade right into some garbage. But as Slade was just about to recover from the surprise attack by Kevin, Nightwing then leaped right in front of him with Ben coming into the scene still in his Echo form, surrounding Slade.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to try anything funny" said Nightwing as he looked down on Slade.

"So you finally caught me, congratulations Robin" said Slade.

"I'm known as Nightwing these days" said Nightwing as he held up Slade toward his face.

The scene then switches to an interrogation room that Nigthwing had once built specifically for Slade. But was now occupied by Kevin, Ben and Gwen whom were in the other room watching Nightwing interrogate his old foe.

"So why do you think he brought us here?" asked Ben who had changed back into his human form.

"Don't know" replied Kevin as he was preparing to interrupt the interrogation, "but I think we can play a little good cop, bad cop with this Slade character."

Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room, the light was shined right onto Slade. Nightwing then threw a large portfolio file on him that he had made up with files he had acquired while he was still running the Teen Titans, where he use to be called Robin.

"Now I'm going to get some answers on what you were doing at not just the docks, but also everything else you have caused for my team" said Nightwing as he began to pace the room.

"But that's going to take too long" said Kevin whom brought into the interrogation room.

"Say, you're not suppose to be here" said Nightwing.

"I think it's time that we play a little good cop, bad cop with this Slade character" said Kevin as he then grabbed Slade who was just sitting in his chair and pinned him right against the wall, "now tell us, are you working for whomever is helping the Highbreed?"

"Yes, alright!" replied Slade as Kevin was using his powers to pin Slade's head right against the wall.

"Enough of this, this isn't how you do a proper interrogation!" cried Nightwing as he couldn't believe he was standing between his arch nemesis and Kevin.

"Still always trying to play the good cop, I see Nightwing" said Slade, "you were always like this even when you were referred as Robin around these parts. So, you Mr. Levin has found me out, I was working for the Forever Knights to acquire a hi-tech piece of technology that was recently shipped to the docks."

"And are these the same Highbreed types whom took my teammates of the old Teen Titans?" asked Nightwing.

"I actually needed my Highbreed counterparts to get my old enemies out of the way" replied Slade, "they were going to hand me over Jump City, after they have invaded and taken control over the Earth."

"Figures you would make deals with them" replied Nightwing.

"So, do you know where they could have taken Nightwing's old friends?" asked Ben who came into the scene with Gwen.

"I can show you one of the locations of where they took Cyborg, you'll have to find the rest for yourselves" replied Slade to which he then acquired a smoke grenade, "as for me, since I have told you everything, I'll be a target of my former clients."

With one throw of the smoke grenade, Slade had managed to vanish from the scene in just a few seconds. As the dust cleared, all that was left from Slade was a piece of instructions to Nightwing, Ben, Gwen and Kevin on where to find Cyborg. The other former Titans they were going to have to find out for themselves.


	4. Cyborg's Captivity

Chapter 4: Cyborg's Captivity

Nightwing, along with Kevin, Ben and Gwen had arrived at the location which Slade had given instructions to find. As the four entered what seemed like a dark cavern not far from Jump City, it seemed an all too similar situation Ben, Kevin, and Gwen had faced when they ran into a Highbreed commander.

"So is this the right place?" asked Ben as he was looking at the instructions with a flashlight.

"I think so" replied Nightwing, "but since Slade might be still dealing with the aliens your grandfather is investigating, I think we should be on our toes that this could be a trap."

"Nothing" said Kevin as he took a flashlight and shined it at the end of the dark cavern, "we were being led on a goose chase by your old nemesis."

"I think I can step in here" said Gwen as she pushed Kevin aside and began to look around.

"Nothing's there" said Kevin, to which he didn't know Gwen was meditating to see if there was any sort of hidden passageway of some sort.

"Oh really?" asked Gwen as she turned around to Kevin, "Smash through that wall."

"What, you're giving me orders?" replied Kevin.

"Just do as what she says" said Ben.

As Kevin went closer to the area where Gwen believed there was a secret passageway, he began to feel the area of the wall and noticed that some parts of it were really could hard metal steel being panted over to look like it was part of the dark cavern. He then used his powers to obtain the steel substance, and grabbed the door and took it right off from its foundation and threw it to the side, where it hit the rock wall pretty hard, and also quite loud.

"Careful" said Nightwing as he whispered to Kevin, "you don't want whoever is in there to know that we're here."

"Well excuse me" replied Kevin, as he and the three others then began to head into what seem like either a secret Forever Knights base, or another sort of structure where the Highbreed could do their operations on Earth in secret.

But as the four entered the secret passageway, they were unaware of some of the hidden cameras that were watching them. The scene then switches to the main computer console, where a shadowy Forever Knights leader was watching them enter the base.

"So, Nightwing, you wish to try to rescue your friend Cyborg, have you?" asked the Forever Knights leader, "I doubt you'll be able to survive this one, even with the new weapons we have added, thanks to using the sort of technology your Cyborg friend has been forced to give us."

Back in the secret passageway, Gwen was continuing to meditate by using her powers to try to find where Cyborg might be located.

"Have you managed to find where Cyborg is located?" asked Nightwing to Gwen.

"I think he might be on a lower floor level" replied Gwen.

But as the four were about to head what seemed like the main room, Gwen could feel there was something quite not right here. As the four entered the room, Nightwing above all was shocked to see that there were many versions of his friend Cyborg whom noticed that they were intruding.

"Yeah, I think he's here" said Nightwing as he was preparing his fighting rod.

"Ah, I'm so glad you four could drop by" said an unfamiliar voice being shouted throughout the base, "yes, your friend Cyborg is indeed here being held captive, and we have happily acquired what his suit uses to build our Forever Cyborg army! Now, dispose of them if you will."

"This could be trouble" said Ben as he was trying to change his Omnitrix to Swampfire.

As Gwen, Kevin, and Nightwing began to fight the army of Forever Cyborgs, Ben had managed to change himself not into what he had expected to be Swampfire, but really Cromastone.

"I didn't want this guy!" cried Ben to which a laser from a sonic cannon on a Forever Cyborg was deflected right off of him, hitting the Forever Cyborg and destroying it instead, "But I guess he'll have to do."

While Ben joined the others in fighting the Forever Cyborgs, the real Cyborg was down below within one of the chambers where he was quite well tied up. Poor Cyborg was quite well deactivated, until he had managed to come back up on-line.

"What the heck is going on" said Cyborg to himself as he was quite disorientated.

"Well my friend" said the Forever Knight leader who came into the scene, "your suit provided us with quite a useful weapon to copy."

"How the heck did I get here?" asked Cyborg as he turned to the Forever Knight leader.

"You mean you don't seem to remember?" asked the Forever Knight leader as he began to circle around Cyborg who was quite well strapped down to a table, "Your old Teen Titan friends have gone off on your own ways, after you fought a mysterious creature which was able to obtain any substances it wished to be nearly invincible."

"Wait a second, were you the guys who sent that thing five years ago?!" cried Cyborg.

"No, not us" replied the Forever Knight leader, "but our clients had sent a scot five years ago to your planet to make contact with us to begin these secret operations while Max Tennyson seemed to be not interested in investigating them. Your team known as the Teen Titans disrupted the scout's activities before he could meet up with us."

But before the Forever Knight leader could go any further, a Forever Cyborg was thrown right through the metal door, busting it down completely revealing Ben still in his Chromastone form, along with Gwen, Kevin and Nightwing.

"Don't you guys ever learn?" asked Ben.

"Cyborg!" cried Nightwing.

"Robin, I mean, Nightwing is that you?" asked Cyborg.

"You fools, stay back!" said the Forever Knight leader as he readied a hi-tech weapon, "I have a hostage here, which I can use."

"That's what you think" replied Gwen as she used her powers to subdue the Forever Knight leader and knocking the weapon from his hand.

"Can one of you help me out here!" cried Cyborg, "I'm sort of tied up at the moment!"

"Don't worry, we're coming" replied Kevin as he and Ben then began to help release Cyborg.

"Ah, it's good to be free" said Cyborg as he was stretching his muscles.

"We need to know what happen to the others" said Nightwing.

"Don't worry" said Gwen as she continued to hold the Forever Knight leader with her powers, "I think we can be able to try to get some info out of him."

"Oh, I don't like where this is heading" sighed the Forever Knight leader.


	5. A Beast In Its Cage

Chapter 5: A Beast In Its Cage

It was quite a few days since the last time poor Beast Boy saw the light of day. As he soon woke up from a strange ordeal he had encountered what seemed to be supposed normal thugs he was tracking down on his own, he woke up in some sort of a strange castle. As he was still questioning himself where he was, he was in what seemed like a hi-tech cage and did not realized that some rescuers were just around the corner. Meanwhile, outside the other Forever Knights stronghold, Cyborg, along with Nightwing, Ben, Gwen and Kevin gazed over the stronghold which was quite heavily guarded.

"This seems like it's the place" said Gwen as she noticed the heavy guards making their presence known on the roofs of the stronghold.

"I'll take out the guards on the roof" said Nightwing as he whispered to the others.

"Do you need any extra help?" asked Ben as he showed his Omnitrix to Nightwing, "I'm sure there's an alien here that'll help you."

"Fine, I could use the help anyway" said Nightwing.

"Don't worry, I'll help backup Gwen and Kevin here" said Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon.

Meanwhile, back on the stronghold, the Forever Knight soldiers whom were patrolling the roof tops had not noticed the presence of any intruders. This gave the right sort of time for Nightwing to leap right onto the roof undetected. Ben had managed to change himself on his Omnitrix into Spidermonkey.

"Think you can take out those guards?" asked Nightwing to Ben.

"No problem" replied Ben.

Ben then fired some web, by using Spidermonkey's powers to which the Forever Knight soldiers began to get stuck right to the roof, making them unable to move. Nightwing then leaps right in, giving each of the two Forever Knight soldiers kicking them right onto the ground, sending them unconscious.

"Come on, I think Beast Boy's somewhere inside" said Nightwing to Ben, to which Nightwing was opening what seemed like a window of the roof into the stronghold.

Back outside the stronghold, in the front of the structure, Cyborg, Kevin and Gwen began to make their move onto the Forever Knights.

"Let's create a good diversion for them" said Gwen as she powered up her powers.

As some of the Forever Knight soldiers were just on patrol, a burst of energy came out of nowhere, causing a major explosion which sent the Forever Knight soldiers scrambling to find out where it came from. Then Cyborg came right into the scene with his sonic cannon blasting out against them. The Forever Knight soldiers were unable to defend themselves, and each one of them were knocked unconscious.

"Let me get us inside" said Kevin as he used the metal substance which the stronghold was built and began to smash his hands right on the door trying to make a good size hole.

While the Forever Knight soldiers were being sent from within the stronghold to its entrance to face the intruders, Nightwing and Ben were deep within the stronghold and began to notice the Forever Knight soldiers from below were scattering toward the entrance.

"Looks like your cousin made a good distraction for them" said Nightwing, "now let's go and get Beast Boy out of his cage."

Nightwing, and Ben eventually came across a large interior room of the stronghold. He then turned what seemed like a cage with a familiar face inside it.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" asked Nightwing to Beast Boy who was slowly trying to get himself in shape.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Beast Boy.

"It doesn't matter now" replied Nightwing, "because we're going to get you out."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be quite possible" said an unfamiliar voice to the three, "because you three will be trapped, with my latest security system installed, you'll never get out of here!"

Suddenly the entire interior room itself began to light up. Lasers began to turn everywhere, making it impossible for Nightwing to free Beast Boy from his cage.

"There must be some sort of main controls somewhere" said Nightwing to Ben, to which he then noticed what seemed like a window above where someone was controlling it, "Ben, see if you can use that alien's power to get up there."

Ben while still as Spidemonkey began to leap and dodge the lasers, and any other security measures that were coming at him with ease. He then immediately made it right toward the window of where the mysterious local Forever Knight leader was the one behind controlling the security system. He then used Spidermonkey's web powers, and leaped right up through the air vents, and came right through the other end where the Forever Knight leader was.

"Ha, just what are you going to do, whatever strange thing you air?" asked the Forever Knight leader.

With one kick, Ben while still as Spidermonkey sent the Forever Knight leader crashing into the main controls of the security system, which then deactivated it.

"Just what are you going to do to me?" asked the Forever Knight leader as he laughed at Ben, to which Ben then had an idea.

The scene then switches as the poor Forever Knight leader was hanging like a tied up fly in a spider's web on the ceiling of the interior room with Ben as Spidermonkey laughing at him.

"Come on" said Nightwing to Beast Boy who was finally freed, "let's go find the others."

"Wait, I think I might be able to help you three" said the Forever Knight leader, "since I'm stuck in this predicament, I can give you a hint on how to find your friend known as Raven. We have handed her over to our clients within the Highbreed to help with creating a new weapon for them, using her powers."

"Keep talking" said Nightwing.

"I can give you the location of where this research facility is" said the Forever Knight leader as to which he struggled to hand over some instructions to Nightwing due to his predicament, "head to this location, and I think you'll find your old friend."

"Thanks" said Nightwing as he went back with Ben and Beast Boy to go help Cyborg, Kevin and Gwen whom were quite well busy fighting off the Forever Knight soldiers.

"Say guys, it's about time you finally showed up!" cried Cyborg who kept on punching some Forever Knight soldiers, "We could use some help!"

"Just leave everything to me" said Beast Boy as he changed himself into what seemed like a large tyrannosaurus and began to swipe his tail at the Forever Knight soldiers and making an exit for everybody else.


	6. Into the Research Facility

Chapter 6: Into the Research Facility

It was quite quiet for poor Raven who could barely move a muscle, as she finally woke up she found herself in some sort of a strange chamber. She then noticed some strange creatures observing her in the outside of the chamber.

"Aw, she's finally awake" said a DNAlien, "I suppose you must be wondering why you are here."

"Just what the heck are you?" asked Raven to the DNAlien.

"We're known by your kind as DNAliens, but we're really workers for our Highbreed masters whom will soon rule this planet thanks to your powers" replied the DNAlien.

"Why are you telling me your plans to me?" asked Raven.

"Because we know you won't be able to stop us, as we have built this special chamber just for you, to ensure that you won't be able to use your powers, and what's more we can absorb some of those powers to be used in our research weapons department" replied the other DNAlien right next to the first one.

"You'll never get away with this" said Raven.

"Oh, but I'm afraid we already have" replied the first DNAlien as he began to laugh at Raven.

But suddenly, the DNAlien's laughter would have to stop, as suddenly an alarm began to sound off throughout the research facility. Where then, several other DNAliens came into the scene.

"Sir, we got problems here, it's the Tennysons, and the other former Titans that our Forever Knight clients encountered!" cried the DNAlien.

"Let them try to make their way through here" replied the first DNAlien.

Meanwhile, outside the research facility, the other DNAliens were gearing up what seemed like was going to be a full frontal attack. Cyborg, Nightwing and Beast Boy came in as the first wave of attack, giving enough time for Ben to change himself on his Omnitrix to turn into the alien known as Brainstorm. Beast Boy had changed himself into a large triceratops, charging at the DNAliens, knocking them all done as if they were simply dominos. Nightwing was quite well busy fighting off the other DNAliens with using his usual fighting rod, knocking each one of them out, while Cyborg employed his usual sonic cannon.

"Just like old times, doesn't it seem like so?" asked Cyborg to Nightwing whom knocked out a DNAlien.

"Sure feels like that" replied Nightwing as he knocked out a DNAlien.

"Leave some for us" said Kevin as he along with Gwen and Ben got into the battle.

But while that was going on, Beast Boy had finally reached the entrance of the research facility which was quite a large metal door. He first tried to ram it down, while he was still a triceratops, but it was with no luck, where Kevin came into the scene and noticed Beast Boy's failed attempt.

"Think you can smash down that door?" asked Kevin as he then changed himself into the substance the metal door was made of, "Try this then."

With several smashes from Kevin's fist, the metal door immediately broke down, only to have the two be disappointed to see more DNAliens ready for battle.

"Aw man, don't these guys ever quit!" cried Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then changed himself into a rhinoceros and began to charge at the DNAliens, sending each one of them flying all over the place. Eventually clearing the way for the others. Back in the room where Raven was being kept in a special chamber. She then noticed that some of the DNAliens instead of guarding her, were heading toward the door which was busted right down by Kevin, right on the poor DNAliens.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, er I mean Nightwing?" asked Raven as she was astonished to see her our Titan teammates ready to rescue her.

"We're busting you out of here" replied Cyborg.

"I think I can be able to help out" said Ben who was still in his Brainstorm mode.

Ben then charged up Brainstorm's powers and then began to short-circuit the special chamber which was preventing Raven from using her powers. The system then overloaded, and Raven finally was able to use her powers to break through the glass of the chamber.

"We have to destroy this research facility, my powers were being used to test new weapons for whatever these DNAliens are" said Raven.

"I can help find out where they're doing the testing" said Gwen as she then began to meditate to try to find out where the weapons testing section of the facility was located, "found it."

"And that's our cue to move out" said Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon again.

As the remaining reunited Titans, and also Ben, Gwen and Kevin traveled throughout the facility, and fighting off any DNAliens that were coming their way. They then finally reached the area where the DNAliens were testing the new weapons that absorbed Raven's powers.

"Looks like this seems to be the place" said Nightwing.

"Let's get rid of these weapons before they are ever used" said Gwen.

"Way ahead of you" said Cyborg as he took out his sonic cannon and began to blast away at the prototypes of the weapons which absorbed Raven's powers.

"We need to know where one more member of my old Titan group is before we can finish this mission" said Nightwing, "can you try to find her?"

"Well, I can give you a hint" replied Raven to which everyone turned to her, "when I was knocked out while I was doing my usual meditation, I heard these creatures talking about Starfire being taken to one of these Highbreed commanders for entertainment purposes."

"Figures" said Nightwing, "is it possible for you and Gwen to search for her whereabouts?"

"Just give us a few minutes, and I think we'll be able to have her as good as found" replied Gwen.

"In the mean time" said Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon and began to blast away at some DNAliens, "we'll keep you covered."

But as Raven and Gwen were ready to search for Starfire, they were quite unaware that the Highbreed commander which had apprehended her, was also the same scout that was sent by the Highbreed whom they had fought previously five years ago.


	7. Just For Entertainment

Chapter 7: Just For Entertainment

Poor Starfire, she felt quite alone all in some sort of a special handcuffs in the main command chamber of a Highbreed commander. What Starfire didn't know was this Highbreed commander was the very Highbreed alien whom was sent as a scout to meet up with the Forever Knights five years ago. Yet now she was the Highbreed's "prize", she then noticed that the Highbreed commander himself came right into the scene to check up on her.

"Ah, greetings inferior creature" said the Highbreed commander as he glared down at her, "I see you have gotten a bit use to my accommodations that I have provided for you."

"Evil alien, you'll never take me, my friends shall come and rescue me" replied Starfire in a defiant voice.

"Ha, that's a laugh" said the Highbreed commander, "those friends have yours from the Teen Titans have all been apprehended by my Forever Knight clients, with your friend Raven, she's being used to acquire even more powerful weapons that'll be handed over to my Forever Knight clients."

"You won't get away with this" said Starfire.

"Oh, I'm afraid I already have, and you'll be my prize to show that I have defeated my foes that humiliated me five years ago" laughed the Highbreed commander as he left the scene.

Meanwhile, not far from the Highbreed ship, the four remaining members of the old Teen Titans along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin were gearing up for an assault on the ship.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Kevin as he looked around and noticed that many DNAliens were heavily guarding the ship, "The last time we exposed something like this, we placed an entire city endanger."

"Then we're just going to have to make it a full frontal attack" said Nightwing as he readied for battle.

Back at the Highbreed ship, which was stationed in a secluded area not far from Jump City, a DNAlien scout spotted the four members of the old Teen Titans coming straight at them, with additional help from Gwen, Kevin and Ben who had changed himself into Swampfire with using his Omnitrix.

"Just like old times?" asked Cyborg to Nightwing.

"Yep, seems like that" replied Nightwing as he then knocked out the DNAlien scout, which then alerted the other DNAliens to be ready.

As the seven intruders made their way toward the Highbreed ship, the DNAliens began to fire their spit at them. Yet they were certainly going to underestimate them. Beast Boy had changed himself into a hawk and began to quickly dodge the strange ooze that was coming toward him. He then landed right in front of some DNAliens, and changed himself into a gorilla and began literally knocking each DNAlien.

"We have to get to that ship!" cried Nightwing as he then noticed that the Highbreed ship was taking off.

"Don't worry, I think we can get you up there" said Ben.

Ben then used Swampfire's powers, which created roots that had attached itself to the Highbreed ship to prevent it from lifting off. He then used the old Heatblast-like firepower from Swampfire, making a hole right into the ship itself for Nightwing and the others to get through. Back on the ship, the Highbreed commander suddenly noticed that things were not going according to his plan.

"What's going on?" asked the Highbreed commander as he asked some DNAliens whom were working as technicians on the ship.

"It appears that the seven intruders that our forces were left behind to face have managed to come right onto the ship" replied the DNAlien.

"Incompetent fools" said the Highbreed commander as he grabbed the DNAlien and threw it against his own comrades, "worthless drones, never send a drone to do a commander's job."

The Highbreed commander knew that the intruders wanted to free Starfire, so he quickly raced back toward his main chamber on the ship. Yet he didn't seem to noticed that the intruders had already arrive. As the Highbreed commander opened up the door to his chamber, a large star bolt came out of nowhere, sending the Highbreed commander crashing right on the floor. As he recovered from the attack, he noticed a familiar scene of the old Teen Titans gearing up with the exception Robin now known as Nightwing in his place.

"You picked the wrong team of heroes to mess with pal" said Cyborg.

"Titans, go!" cried Nightwing, shouting his old battle cry as it was just so in the days he was known as Robin.

Cyborg made the first attack on the Highbreed commander, as he fired dual sonic cannons at him, sending him crashing into some DNAliens whom were trying to come toward his aid. It was then Beast Boy's turn who then changed himself into a grizzly bear and used its claws against the Highbreed commander. This then gave Raven the opportunity for some pay back, as she applied her powers by smashing the Highbreed commander right on the ceiling, and then back on the ground. She then used her powers to create a barrier so that the DNAliens couldn't help the Highbreed commander.

"It's your go Starfire" said Raven as she was holding the DNAliens in their place.

Starfire then raced right toward the Highbreed commander, and gave him a good punch right in the face, and a good uppercut sending him flying right in the air. Nightwing then leaped up with Starfire's help, and with one full force with Nightwing kicking the Highbreed commander, sent him crashing into some vital controls of the ship which began to send the ship of its course.

"Ah, you guys are having all the fun" complained Ben who was still in his Swampfire form, as he really wanted to have another piece of the Highbreed commander who was unfortunately unconscious at the moment.

"I think we have bigger problems" said Gwen as she noticed the ship was certainly soon going to crash.

"Let's make an exit and get the heck out of here" said Kevin.

"You got it" said Raven as she then used her powers to teleport everybody out to safety to leaving the DNAliens and the Highbreed commander on the course of destruction, to which the ship then promptly exploded instantly.

Back on the ground, the old Teen Titan members were happily reunited thanks with the effort of Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"I couldn't have done it without you, finding the rest of my teammates" said Nightwing to which he was about to give Ben an old Titan communicator, "if there is a call, you know where to find us."

"On the contrary, I think you'll need us instead" said Ben as he instead handed out what seem like an extra Plumber communication badge.

After that, Ben, Gwen and Kevin then got into the car, and began to head off away from Jump City with the reunited Teen Titans watching on as they left in the distance.


End file.
